A working vehicle includes various tanks for containing fluid such as a fuel tank and an operating oil tank. A plate member called as a baffle plate is often provided in the tank. The baffle plate has a function of preventing the fluid in the tank from excessively flowing when the working vehicle is accelerated or decelerated, and a function of increasing strength of the tank.